Elizabeths Miracle
by MaliceInlist
Summary: Spin off of Alice madness returns from the view of Elizabeth with a twisted storyline. Rated M for gore/sexual themes/ ect.


**Elizibeths Miracle. **

**Chapter I-A Springtime Breeze, is all but the Bee's Knees. **

It was rather early, the sleepy winds of spring all but to eager to roll across the silent hills of Oxford. Silent footsteps could be heard echoing through a small home residing in the pale woods, soft clawing of the floors as a black figure made its way up the stairs, a silent swooshing of its tail as a flickering flame danced above on the small shelf. Making no haste to quickly crawl through the slight opening in the upstairs door, its silent feet slipping on the glossed wood. Until it came upon a bed, and in silence pounced up and landed on the young woman who slept there. She let out a suprized yelp and grasped the animal, her smile showing in the dim light. "Dinah? What are you doing up so late." She said gently setting the feline down before it lazily snuggled back up against her. Her name was Elizabeth Liddel, oldest daughter of the Linddel family, proud, smart, caring. She slightly ruffled a hand through her midnight black hair, thier tender swirling veil hanging just to her shoulders.

She looked over to her window seeing the sun's light barely peeking over the horizen, its golden rays greeting her home with a shimmering tingle of warmth and comfort. Rather more, the light let her view her dark room. It was rather clean, the small closet nudged into the corner keeping her blouse's and dress's neatly packed away. The old oak desk that was once her fatherns now crafted with small eleghant flowers and a deer sat in the opposite corner of the room. Her bed taking up most of the wall where her door loomed. She nudged Dinah off and sat up, her evening dress ruffling as she streached her stiffened joints. Even with her room clean her desk was unrully. Paper's scattered everywhere, Two large and battered books opened flat on the hard surface. She silently shut them, carefully sliding them back into place in her personal bookshelf which lie only next to her bedside. The satisfying ruffling of papers as she stacked them back on one corner of her desk and sighed. Early days were no stranger, Elizabeth Linddel was could sometimes be quite an insomniac. But she brushed that thought aside, as the day was young and thier was just so much that had to be done. Figuring she could finish her mornining chores before her parents awoke, and perhaps make breakfast, mabey a good time to tell her parents of her acceptance into Oxford University. Of course how couldn't she even without her fathers reccomendations to the Univercitys dean. She smacked her head sillily and only chuckled lightly to herself.

Suddenly a impatient rubbing caught her attention, Dinah now lividly rubbing against her pale silky leg. "Hungry arn't you Dinah?" The cat made no responce, only continuing his rubbing. Elizabeth smiled and picked the cat up, much to her distress as she carried her down to the kitchen. It was never a hard feat prepairing Dinahs morning meals, more of the method in which to get the cat to eat the food. Pulling out his food from a small basket sitting in the cabinent she slowly began the tedious task peeling the potatos for her breakfast. Silently letting her mind go into memorie as she sliced the potato, pulling out other items, dicing carrots, chopping meat. Finally finishing by mashing the colorfull palate of food together and slowly dumping it into Dinahs food bowl. The cat sat back and tossed its head to the side, the slight look of arrogance in her glimmering yellow eyes. Elizabeth frowned and placed her hands on her hips, a waiting expression on her face. Dinah only kept her stance, until the distinct sound of a jingling bell echoed through the room. Dinahs head shot up as Elizabeth held the shimmering bronze object beetween her fingers. "You want it? Eat" Dinah made a kind of upset face, her masters stare not flatering as the moments passed on. Finally the feline turned quickly gnawing away at the unappetizing slush, whilest Elizabeth smiled slyly. "Cats, minds all to keen on thier playtime." She chuckled tossing the small bell onto the floor Dinah quickly scrambling to retreave it.

Elizabeth let out a slight chuckle at the cats fanatics, suddenly hearing the soft padding of footsteps down the stairs, an unmistakable sound for the soft sound was so small and petite. It could be non other that her sister Alice. Her weary eyes painted a golden green, tired and somber, seemingly still stuck in her own little wonderland. Alice only slightly smiled as she came down, sitting at the small breakfast nook overlooking a collection of old photographs, dolls, and other objects. Alice mindlessly flicking the end of a loose string walst her sister eyed her curiously. "Lizzie...could you make me some pancakes?"

Her sister smiled and leaned down patting the sleepy childs head in playfullness. "Course ." Absently Elizabeth ruffled through thier pantry looking for the ingridients for the batter, silently humming to herself when somthing caught her eye...a glimmer. Or more like a flash, almost unnoticable the glitter barely registering on in the corner of her eye. Turning quickly, only to find the flash had dissapeared, no remnant of it ever being there. But she did notice somthing...a silent stiffled ruffle. The bush's almost whispering at her tauntingly before Alice broke her from her thoughts. "Lizzie! Pleeeeaaase! Me and rabbit are hungry." Alice said lifting her little stuffed rabbit to her sisters view, and slightly unpset curve in her lips. Elizabeth only smiled and assured her sister, "Don't worry, don't worry!"

Continuing her raid of the pantry, but the image of the glint...and the sound of the bush still vivid in her memorie.

**Next Chapter Preview. (Chapter II-A Breakfast Guest Unnaounced.) **

The morning sun seemed more taunting than before, barely peaking over the ruff outline of trees. Elizabeth affirmingly held the end of a hot skillet, her eyes intensely focused as she stared down the hot bubbling batter that lay on the scolding metal. Taking a single heavy breath before she quickly flicked the pan, sending the not fluffy pancake into the air, catching it qucikly as it decended to the skillet once more. The sound of laughter and clapping as Alice cheered on her sisters cooking, licking her lips eagerly as she slid the fluffy wafer off and onto her plate. "Lizzie! I swear you could be a culinary expert! Beat the french in thier own kitchens!" Elizabeth blushed slightly and patted her sisters head, a soft chuckle as thier parents laughed at thier youngest daughters comment. "My Alice, Lizzie is much more than a culinary admirer, she is the pure image of educational glory!" Thier father boasted, slightly sipping at his steaming coffee, thier mother silently laughing at her husbands antics. Although their was one unexpected noise, a piece to the puzzle, that single unanounced knock that made the whole family slightly bewildered. Arthur Linddel furrow his brow intrigued, as he had not expected any visitors, sure that his schedual for the day was for the later. So he rose, stepping over to the ruff teal green door to thier home, and opened it, unexpectingly seeing the young man who graced his doorstep and smiled. "Well if it isn't my undergraduate of the year..."


End file.
